A Communication Based Train Control (CBTC) system is usable to control the movement of one or more vehicles, such as one or more trains, within a railway network. The operation of the CBTC system relies upon communication between a server of the CBTC system and the trains. However, in practice, the communication between a train having corresponding communication equipment and the server of the CBTC system may be ineffective due to failures of the equipment. Also, sometimes an unequipped train may enter the railway network for maintenance or operational purposes. In order to manage the movement of vehicles in the railway network efficiently, the CBTC are designed to be able to not only identify a communicating vehicle (i.e., a communicating train, CT) but also the possible presence of a non-communicating vehicle (i.e., a non-communicating train, NCT).